


Your Wish Is My Command

by TreeMaiden (Dalzo)



Series: Arya x Gendry Week 2017 [4]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Arya X Gendry Week, Day 4, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-19
Updated: 2017-07-19
Packaged: 2018-12-04 05:56:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,124
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11548902
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dalzo/pseuds/TreeMaiden
Summary: “If you could wish for something – anything in the world - what would it be?”~ Day Four: Three Wishes ~





	Your Wish Is My Command

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoy. Sorry if there's any mistakes, I'm tired an may have missed a few things.

The door was rarely ever locked. Most times he’d pushed it open and walked straight through, right into his mother’s welcoming arms. He _almost_ huffed in annoyance at having to free one of his two hands and knock on the damn door. He was so used to coming home, unbeknownst to his family, and walking straight in almost like they expected him to make a surprise visit.

But when the door opened and his sister’s curious face poked out, it became so clear. _Mum’s gone,_ he thought bitterly, _and Mya isn’t Mum._

It was a bad suburb of Kings Landing, no doubt; poor and deprived, permanently known as _Flea Bottom,_ its original name long forgotten. But Steel Street was one of the better ones, the neighbours' _nothing_ but nice with the occasional loud domestic argument that occurred every once in a while, with the toxic couple two houses down. But Mya was wary of _everything_ since Mychel.

“Gendry?” She asked, brows furrowed. “This is a surprise.”

With the door open he could hear the shitty over-produced pop song reverberating through the house.

“Is this a bad time?” He asked, awkwardly rubbing at his neck _and_ cursing himself in his head for missing a spot of grease.

“Yes.” She snapped, opening the door wider and crossing her arms over her chest. “I haven’t seen you in weeks and _you_ make a bloody surprise visit on the night _I’m_ going out.”

“I’ll stay the whole weekend if you want?” He shot her a sheepish grin.

“Come in, you git.” His grin widened as he stepped through the frame, relishing at the immediate warmth the house provided.

“It’s a bit cold to be wearing nothing, don’t you think?” He remarked dryly, nodding at the strappy red top, low cut and tight like a second skin. _At least she’s wearing long pants,_ he thought.

“Do I at least look nice?”

“What look were you going for?”

“Classy.” She said dryly. “With a hint of slut.”

“I’m afraid I don’t know this look.” She scoffed and rolled her eyes.

“Oh please, any girl you’ve ever shacked up with has been a slag. You’re like a dog in heat when you’re around Bella’s friends.” Gendry grimaced and placed his bags at the foot of the entrance while she closed the door.

“That’s a really disturbing thought considering they’re, what, nineteen?”

Mya laughed and rolled her eyes while the click-clack sound of heels hitting wood broke through the music.

“Brienne’s picking us up in ten—”

The new woman who entered the room was undeniably gorgeous. All legs and curves, with flowing red hair; the kind that looked effortlessly good. She took him in with a surprised expression, knitting her eyebrows together in confusion. “Oh,” she gasped. “Hello.”

“Hi.” He threw his hand up in a half-arsed wave before it dropped back down to his side again.

“Sansa, this is my _idiot_ brother Gendry.” She gestured between the two of them. “Gendry, this is my _amazing_ friend Sansa.”

“It’s nice to finally put a face to the infamous Gendry.” Sansa says sweetly, gracing him with an oh-so-holy smile.

“Infamous?” He questioned, smirking down at his sister.

“Be careful of this one, Sans. His head is already too big for his shoulders.” He rolled his eyes and glanced back at the redhead.

“It’s a pleasure to meet you, too. Now, where’s the little rugrat?”

A beat later and a thunder of footsteps answered his question, with a little girl and a short woman following not long after. Both were giggling like mad, with Barra looking over her shoulder trying to escape the woman who had her arms stretched wide, ready to envelop the little black-haired girl.

When she caught the giggling girl, she finally looked up. Gendry was transfixed. She was _fucking_ beautiful. Not like the redhead’s classic beauty, something more unique. She was so striking, with short brown hair and eyes cloudier than the Stormlands. And when her smile died, he’d never been so _quickly_ disappointed in his life before.

“Gen-Gen!” Barra escaped the mystery woman’s arms and ran straight to him, wrapping her little arms around his legs. He broke gaze from the grey-eyed-woman and bent to pick his little sister up, tossing her in the air. He groaned, mockingly, as he did so.

“When did you get so old, huh?” He asked as she giggled. “And heavy, too.” She squealed as he pressed a kiss to her cheek.

“Prickly!” She exclaimed loudly.

“Well, she isn’t wrong, Gen.” Mya began dryly. “You need to shave. Keep coming here looking like a bum and I’ll start to get worried.” He flipped his sister off, unbeknownst to a delighted Barra.

The mystery woman grinned at their exchange while Gendry set down Barra. “So where are you three off to for tonight?” Mya’s blue eyes held a wicked glint as she glanced between him and the mystery woman; Sansa smiled softly.

“Mockingbird, of course. And Arya’s not coming with us. She’s here to look after Barra – well, _she_ doesn’t exactly have to now that you’re here.” Barra pouted at this.

“But you can’t leave.” She whined. “You only just got here.”

“Barra.” Mya warned. “If she wants to go home, she can. It’s a wonder she even agreed to look after your cute little annoying bum.” The girl – _Arya,_ he reminded himself – laughed and ran a hand through his little sister’s thick black hair.

“It’s alright, Mya. I have nothing to do at home so spending my night with this one is no trouble at all.” She looked up and met his gaze with a sly look. “Don’t know about your brother, though.”

“Gendry’s the best!” Barra yelled. “Sometimes he stinks because _all_ boys stink and Mya says he’s always covered in grease. He always comes home with a present.”

“Do I, now?” He joked in a surprised tone. He could only look into Barra’s eyes for a few seconds before he relented and popped the duffel bag off his shoulder, dropping to his knees as he sat down the bag.

Barra’s squeal of delight had him grinning instantly after he revealed the crayons she liked to draw with – the _expensive_ ones that most six-year old’s couldn’t be trusted with – and a colouring book of Disney Princesses.

“Thank you so much, Genny!” She came and wrapped him in a hug.

“So bloody spoilt.” Mya rolled her eyes. Barra only spoked her tongue out as a horn sounded outside and both Mya and Sansa checked their phones. “Brienne’s here. Come here, little one.” Mya bent down to press a kiss to Barra’s forehead. “Be good for Arya and Gendry.”

“I will.”

“Drink responsibly,” Arya added. “Take care of Sansa, Mya. She’s a lightweight.”

“Gods, don’t I know it?” Sansa scowled and glared at Arya before her expression softened.

 “Catch you later, sis.” When they disappeared outside, shutting the door behind them, Gendry watched as Arya yanked the iPod from its dock and huffed.

“Thank the bloody Gods for that.” She rubbed at her temples. “I was beginning to go mad with all that garbage playing.” He chuckled and watched Barra run into the living room to set up her new colouring book and crayons.

“Arya, right?” He asked her, even though he already knew the answer. When she nodded and smiled, he continued. “I’m Gendry.”

“Mya’s stupid little brother.” She grinned wickedly.

“Really?” He asked with a soft smile. “Are you sure it’s me and not Edric?”

“No, I’m positive she said Gendry. Edric’s her favourite, though. I remember that quite clearly.”

“Now that’s just cold.” She laughed and tucked back a short strand behind her ear. “So what’s on the agenda for tonight?”

“Well, it’s almost half-seven so I suppose I should start the pancakes.”

“Pancakes for dinner?”

“Of course. Why do you think she loves me more than you?” He scoffed and followed her into the kitchen, leaning against the arch frame.

“Will you be right if I go freshen up and shower?” She looked at him with amusement.

“Absolutely not.” She mocked a scandalised expression. “How will I ever cope without a man for fifteen minutes.”

“Well, it is a kitchen.” He joked. “This _is_ a woman’s territory, right?”

“Yep. You’re _definitely_ Mya’s stupid little brother.” Though she said it harshly, her bright eyes gave it away.

Gendry smiled and turned away, grabbing his bag and heading up to one of the small rooms to dump it in. After showering and dressing in his sweatpants and an old band t-shirt, he came down to find Barra at the kitchen bench. She discarded the colouring book, for now, and instead had a stack of blank sheets.

“What ‘cha drawing?” He asked, peering over her shoulder.

“Arya, of course.” Barra grinned with her gums. “Isn’t she pretty.” He glanced back up at the woman across him, pouring the mix into the pan.

“Stunning.” He muttered as Barra giggled.

“Too bad all boys are stinky, right Barra?” Arya quipped with flushed cheeks.

“ _Most_ boys, Arya. Felix doesn’t stink.”

“Felix?” She questioned, bracing her hands on the bench as she waited for the mixture to bubble. “Who’s Felix.”

“A boy in my class. He’s not stinky at all; he let me play football with all the other boys. They didn’t want me to play because they’re smelly.”

“Did you score a goal?”

“Yes! It went right between the boy’s legs. He called me a stupid girl and that girls aren’t good a t football. So I frew a ball at his head.” Gendry smiled; she still had trouble pronouncing her t-h’s.

“Did it hurt?”

“He started crying, the big baby.” Gendry laughed and ruffled her hair.

“That’s my girl.”

He looked up to see Arya smiling with warm eyes, just before she glanced back down to flip the pancakes.

After finishing up the pancakes with ice cream, maple syrup and sugar (Barra had claimed that Arya was a lot ‘funner’ than Mya), Gendry rinsed the dishes and stacked them in the sink while Arya helped Barra change into her pyjama’s.

They gathered in the living room and Barra insisted on watching Aladdin after starting to colour Princess Jasmine in her book. She was giddy, singing the songs and laughing at the Genie’s funny antics; even _Arya_ giggled at those, and he’d never heard a sweeter sound.

It was halfway through when Barra had her sugar-crash, dead asleep and sprawled against the couch. Gendry carried her upstairs and tucked her in under the blankets. He smiled at her hand twitch, turned off the light and came back downstairs to find Arya with two glasses of wine and a large slice of cheesecake.

“What’s all this?”

“A treat.” She hushed out softly. “We’re wonderful babysitters. I think we deserve it.”

“We’re also very humble.” She snorted at this, handing him his glass.

“So, I have a question.”

“Yes?”

“If you could wish for something – _anything_ in the world, what would it be?”

“Wow.” He breathed out, absently stroking his beard. She studied him carefully as he thought, smiling at his silly thinking face.

“A 1970’s Ford Mustang.” He finally answered. “With already purchased parts so I can modify.”

“Really?” She asked. “A stupid car?”

“It’s a fucking beautiful car. And I’m a mechanic – cars are all I think about most of the time.” She shook her head at this and took a deep pull from her wine. “What about you?”

“For my dad to still be alive.” Gendry blinked blankly. “It’s selfish, I know.”

“No more selfish than wanting a car. And it’s definitely more personal and well-thought out.”

“Maybe.” She began softly. “I just want him to see me grow up, you know? See me get married, if I ever do; meet his own grandkids, if I ever have any. He never saw me graduate High School. And even now, almost a decade since, and I still miss him every day of my life.”

“How’d it happen, if you don’t mind me asking?”

“Heart attack. He seemed so healthy, though. There was nothing wrong; at least, it seemed like he was perfectly healthy.”

“I’m sorry.” He muttered. “It never gets any easier, does it?” He sighed. “If I had the choice, though, I wouldn’t bring my mum back. She didn’t want to be here, it would be _extremely_ selfish of me just to bring her back. Just so I could yell at her and ask her why. Why she decided to hang herself from the ceiling of her bedroom.” He hadn’t intended to delve deep into his mother’s suicide tonight, but there was something about Arya that had him entranced.

“Oh, Gendry.” Arya sighed. “That’s awful.”

“Yeah. It was rough.” He answered hoarsely. “To make it worse, Barra’s too young to understand. In a few years’ time, I know exactly how she’ll feel when she realises mum left this world on purpose.”

“I’m sorry.”

“It’s fine. It’s been a year, now. Things are better. She was only suffering when she was alive.” He cleared his throat and directly looked her in the eye. “What’s your second?”

“Sorry?” She asked.

“Your second wish. It’s usually three wishes the Genie grants, right?”

“Easy.” She smugly answered. “Infinite wishes.” He rolled his eyes.

“That isn’t how this worked.” She finished off her wine and scowled.

“I never would’ve guessed you’d be a stickler for rules.”

“I’m not.” He grinned. “It’s just no fun this way if that’s how you’re going to play it.”

“Fine.” She snapped. “I’d wish for an ancient Braavosi sword to hang on my wall.” He laughed boldly at this.

“And who exactly would you stab with it?”

“You, for being annoying and not granting my infinite wishes, for starters.” She started a list with her fingers. “All of Sansa’s shitty ex-boyfriends. My sister’s current boyfriend, only to _prove_ that my size is an advantage in speed. And Olyvar Frey.”

“What did poor Olyvar Frey do to piss you off?”

“Cheated on me.” She answered without hesitation.

“Ouch.” He muttered.

“Yeah. My fault for trusting a Frey, I guess. He was just the first boy who ever took an interest in me so I assumed he wouldn’t be a _complete_ wanker.”

“I could hold him down if you like. Rough him up a bit before you give the prick a good stabbin’.” She giggled when he acted out the sword movement.

“Don’t you worry. He’s weak and was rubbish in bed.” His eyebrows rose at this. “It was just so… _wet._ And _not_ in a good way.”

“That sounds really unpleasant.”

“It was.” She turned to him and smirked. “What about you. Any strange, unpleasant sexual experiences with you? I bet you’d attract those girls who _love_ their daddy’s.” He grimaced.

“I’m thanking every God in my head that no one’s ever called me Daddy right now.”

“You’d love it and you know it.” There was the wicked glint in her eye again. “Second wish, now. Go.” She clicked his fingers and pulled that odd expression again.

“I wish that I’d finished school instead of dropping out. When I was offered the Mechanic apprenticeship, I didn’t think twice about leaving. Now all I can think about is how much better off I could’ve been if I’d stayed. I could’ve had a better job, maybe even earned enough to get these two out of here and into a better neighbourhood. Or maybe I could’ve afforded the help my mother needed.”

“What would you do? If you finished, I mean.”

“Engineering. Something like that. I was rubbish at english; I can’t fucking spell to save my life. But with numbers and equations, everything made sense. And I’m good at fixing stuff. It seems like my dream job, my name credited to some building for designing the plan with some infamous architect.” Gendry smiled and turned back to her. “What is it that you do?”

She was a nurse; he should’ve guessed it. You had to be a mighty tough person to work in a children’s hospital. When she talked about her patients, her whole personality sparked and burned brightly. She told him funny stories, happy stories and sad stories that had her desperately blinking back tears (she would deny it if he asked).

They took no notice of the movie until the background noise stopped and they realised it was over.

They both stood in the kitchen, now, with Gendry washing and Arya drying. It was a relatively quiet affair. When he asked for the tea-towel to dry his hands after finishing, she handed it to him along with a question.

“We never did get around to that third wish.” He smiled and took her in. Her hair mussed slightly from her slumped position on the couch. Her eyes, piercing his very soul. Her lips looked _sinfully_ delicious, too. Plump and pink.

“You want to know my third wish?” He asked with a smirk. When she nodded, he said, “My last wish is to take you out next Friday night, if you’re available.” At the sound of her laugh, he prepared for rejection.

“You would waste a _perfectly_ good wish for a date with me? When it might not even be any good?” He nodded. “Why?”

“Because you're funny. You’re good with my little sister and you’re very beautiful. And if Friday night’s half as good as tonight, I’d take you out again.”

“Okay.” She smirked. “Next Friday night it is.”

He gravitated closer to her body. “I think I’ll hear your third wish, now.”

And he would’ve if Mya and Sansa hadn’t burst through the door at that exact moment.

“It was the tequila,” Sansa said, half-carrying her woozy best friend.

“Thank you, Sansa. I’ve got it from here.”

Damn Mya. He thought as he carried her up the stairs, tucking the second sister into bed for that night. When he padded downstairs, he expected Arya to be gone.

But there she stood, in the doorway, already smiling at him. “You want your third wish?”

“Yes.” He said softly, stepping closer.

“Kiss me.” She commanded. His eyes went wide and the sill thinking face returned.

“You’d waste your final wish just to kiss me—”

She rolled her eyes and shut him up with her lips. He responded with one hand in her hair and the other at the small of her back, pulling her closer and deepening the kiss.

When she broke off, he caught sight of her sly eyes.

“I never said that was my last wish.”

He stuttered.

“Then what is your last wish.”

“I guess you’ll just have to wait ‘till Friday. Goodnight, Gendry.”

 _Gods._ He thought when Arya skipped outside and shut the door behind her.

_When did my six-year-old sister become my wing-woman?_


End file.
